pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
William Soutar
William Soutar (28 April 1898 - 15 October 1943) was a Scottish poet and diarist, who wrote in both English and Scots.William Soutar 1898-1943 Biography, Writing Scotland, BBC Two. Web, Feb. 28, 2015. Life Soutar was born and raised in Perth, Scotland, the son of Margaret (Smith) and John Soutar, a joiner. He attended Perth Academy 1912-1916, and in 1917 joined the navy, in which he served during World War I.School and Sea, Life, William Soutar. Web, Feb. 28, 2015. After the war he studied at the University of Edinburgh, where he encountered the work of Hugh MacDiarmid. This led to a radical alteration in his work, and he became a leading poet of the Scottish Literary Renaissance and 'one of the greatest poets Scotland has produced'.Carl Mac Dougall & Douglas Gifford:Introduction to Into a Room:selected poems of William Soutar ,Perth& Kinross Libraries 2005 ISBN 978-19028321220 In 1924, he was diagnosed with ankylosing spondylitis. From 1930 he was bedridden. He died of tuberculosis in 1943. His journal, Diary of a Dying Man, was published posthumously and is considered to 'put him into the rank of the great diarists'.Joy Hendrey: Oxford Dictionary of National Biography 2004. Writing One form of verse which he used was the cinquain (now known as American cinquain),Strand, Brian (Editor) Flowers of Life, a selection of William Soutar's Cinquains. QQ Press, Rothesay. 2005 ISBN 1-903203-473 these he labelled epigrams. He took up this form in the second half of the 1930s with such enthusiasm that he became an even more prolific practitioner than its origintor, Adelaide Crapsey, had been.Goodwin, K.L., ‘William Soutar, Adelaide Crapsey, and Imagism’, SSL 3 (Columbia: University of South Carolina, 1965), pp. 96-100. Publications Poetry *''Gleanings by an Undergraduate''. Paisley, Scotland, UK: Alexander Gardner, 1923. *''Conflict''. London: Chapman & Hall, 1931. *''The Solitary Way: Poems''. Edinburgh & London: Moray Press, 1934. *''Poems in Scots''. Edinburgh & London: Moray Press, 1935. *''Brief Words: One hundred epigrams''. Edinburgh & London: Moray Press, 1935. *''A Handful of Earth''. Edinburgh & London: Moray Press, 1936. *''Riddles in Scots''. Edinburgh & London: Moray Press, 1937. *''In the Time of Tyrants: Poems''. Perth, Scotland: privately published, 1939. *''But the Earth Abideth: A verse sequence''. London: Andrew Dakers, 1943. *''The Expectant Silence''. London: Andrew Dakers, 1944. *''Collected Poems'' (edited by Hugh McDiarmid). London: Andrew Dakers, 1948. *''Poems in Scots and English'' (edited by William Russell Aitken). Edinburgh: Oliver Boyd, 1961; Edinburgh: Scottish Academic Press, 1984. *''William Soutar''. Glasgow: National Book League, 1980. *''A Selection from 'Seeds in the Wind'.'' Edinburgh: Hubbub, 1985.Published after Soutar's Death, William Soutar, Web, Feb. 28, 2015. *''Poems of William Soutar: A new selection'' (edited by William Russell Aitken). Edinburgh: Scottish Academic Press, 1988. *''Into a Room: Selected poems'' (edited by Carl MacDougall & Douglas Gifford). Glendaruel, Scotland, UK: Argyll / Perth, Scotland, UK: Perth & Kinross Council, 2000. *''Flowers of Life: A selection of cinquains'' (edited by Brian Strand). Rothesay, Isle of Bute, UK: QQ Press, 2005. Juvenile *''Seeds in the Wind: Poems in Scots for children''. Edinburgh: Grant & Murray, 1933. **revised & enlarged (illustrated by Colin Gibson). London: Andrew Dakers, 1943. *''A Bairn's Song, and other Scots verse for children'' (edited by Tom Hubbard; illustrated by Sheila Cant). Edinburgh: Mercat Press, 1999. Journal *''Diaries of a Dying Man'' (edited by Alexander Scott). Edinburgh & London: W. & R. Chambers, 1954; Edinburgh & New York: Canongate, 1991. ISBN 0-86241-347-8 **also published as''The Diary of a Dying Man''. Edinburgh: Chapman, 1991. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:William Soutar, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 28, 2015. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *A sample of Soutar's cinquains and doublets at Brief Words *William Soutar (1898-1943) at the Scottish Poetry Library (15 poems) *William Soutar at PoemHunter (16 poems) *Read and listen to selected poems (28 poems) ;About *William Soutar 198-1943 at Writing Scotland *'A Poet who outlived his fame' *William Soutar Official Website. Category:1898 births Category:1943 deaths Category:Deaths from tuberculosis Category:Scottish poets Category:Lallans poets Category:People from Perth, Scotland Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:Scots Makars Category:English-language poets